


Poder Puro

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Uma oficial deseja a Imperador.





	Poder Puro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Raw Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626115) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde deamis, então guardei para esse ano.

Não havia nada mais atraente do que poder puro.

Uma mulher que nunca estava vulnerável, nem mesmo enquanto dormia. Dizia-se da Imperador, mesmo que toda a nave, talvez até todo o Império se voltasse contra ela, e ela fosse deixada sozinha e desarmada, ela ainda seria capaz de matar todo mundo a sua volta antes que alguém tivesse sorte com um tiro.

Todo mundo desejava ela, todo mundo desejava ser ela, todo mundo desejava ser dominado por ela.

E era por isso que eu estava tão desesperada para servir diretamente sob a Imperador. Teria sido mais fácil só ser designada para a nave, mas matar o meu caminho até lá era mais impressionante, e eu tinha que conseguir a atenção dela. Que forma melhor de conseguir isso do que provar que meu querido gêmeo não era adequado para ser seu oficial de armas júnior? O idiota estava tão bêbado na sua festa de despedida que nem conseguiu dar um golpe antes de eu cortar o coração dele ao meio. Ele sempre foi delicado demais, não era surpresa que a mãe gostasse mais de mim. Ela sempre me falou que mulheres eram mais aptas para liderar.

Gostaria de poder simplesmente matar o meu caminho até o topo, mas a equipe dela era a melhor da melhor. Ninguém nunca baixava a guarda, uma distração de um milésimo de segundo significava a morte, e todo mundo queria ser notado.

Não era segredo que a Imperador buscava amantes em sua equipe. Os sortudos até eram chamados por ela uma segunda vez, apesar disso ser raro. Ela podia escolher quem quer que ela quisesse, não porque ninguém ousava dizer não, bem, não só por causa disso, mas porque ninguém iria querer negar ela. Poder era a força mais atraente do universo, afinal, e aqueles que não podiam controlar a todos queriam ficar o mais próximos possíveis daquele poder.

Eu não me contentaria só com isso, é claro, por mais que desejasse ela. Queria aquele poder algum dia, governante de todo o Império Terrano, com a palavra final sobre a vida e a morte de não só todos os Terranos, mas de todos os seres no universo.

Eu não mataria ela, eu nunca machucaria ela, mesmo que pudesse, e seria muita arrogância pensar que algum dia poderia machucar ela. Ela é tão poderosa que não duvidaria que fosse capaz de sobreviver sua nave explodir, suas habilidades quase impossivelmente elevadas, ela estava acima de todos os outros Terranos, intocáveis.

Eu não mataria ela, mas ela era trinta anos mais velha do que eu, e a filha dela era fraca o bastante para se deixar ser morta. Iria esperar minha vez, servindo sob ela de todas as formas até que ela não fosse mais capaz de nos liderar, e então eu seria tão poderosa como ela é agora. Eu queria tudo, eu queria que ela me forçasse à submissão e queria domar seu poder indominável, e queria pertencer a ela e chamar ela de minha, queria servir ela e ter seu poder.

Um dia eu teria a minha chance. Eu tinha fantasias sobre isso, imaginando quando finalmente iria me chamar. Depois de uma batalha talvez, ou uma execução, ou uma luta contra alguém que ousou tentar um golpe. Seu sangue fervendo de raiva, seu corpo levemente coberto de suor, sua pele com o gosto do sangue de seus inimigos. Nas minhas fantasias, ela me fodia na ponte de comando, na frente de todo mundo, sobre a estação de armas coberta com o sangue de meus superiores, suas gargantas cortadas por minha lâmina e seus corpos sob os pés dela. Iria lutar por dominância e implorar para ela me quebrar, e iria me submeter àquele frenesi de poder insaciável, e então juntas iríamos matar todo mundo que nos viu.

Não sabia quando ela viria por mim, mas um dia ela viria, e eu estaria pronta. Até lá, tinha as minhas fantasias para me fazer companhia.


End file.
